The invention relates to a method for inserting weft threads in a series shed weaving machine. The invention relates further to a series shed weaving machine for inserting the thread.
A series shed weaving machine for simultaneously inserting a plurality of weft threads into a shed-forming weaving rotor is known from EP 0 433 216 B1. The known roller-shaped weaving rotor is equipped with shed-forming elements which place the warp threads into a high shed position or a low shed position respectively so that a shed results through which a weft thread can be inserted by means of air. A plurality of such sheds is always open at the surface of the weaving rotor so that weft threads can be inserted simultaneously through each open shed.
This known series shed weaving machine has the disadvantage that its weft insertion performance is limited. The insertion performance is limited in particular by the maximum number of simultaneously open sheds, by the time required for the infeed of the warp threads into the shed-forming elements, as well as by the maximum permissible weft insertion velocity as a result for example of the strength of the weft thread to be woven.